Calor
by B.Kitsune
Summary: El calor de la habitación los ha llevado a descubrir nuevos aspectos entre ellos mismos.


**Acto Único**

* * *

Asui tenía muchas calidades con las que sentirse orgullosa como persona, como ser una chica extremadamente cuidadosa con cada acción que ejercía en su día a día. Dejaba muy poco a la suerte, más cuando se trataban de asuntos de gran importancia que requerían un análisis minucioso, y era a su vez, alagada por su círculo más cercano ante este hecho.

Por lo que no podía evitar preguntarse constantemente en ese momento, de manera casi obsesiva y reprochable, como es que podía haber sido tan ingenua de no prevenir algo de suma delicadeza como la tan conocida impulsividad de Bakugou, en una habitación cerrada, sumándole una alta tensión entre ambos desde hace varias semanas atrás que no hacía más que crecer en cada momento. No sabía cómo había terminado todo de tal manera, cómo había permitido semejante situación se generase siendo ella, tan cautelosa.

Pero ya de nada servía pensar en tales cosas, lo único que tenía en mente era que estaba consintiendo actos sumamente impropios, sucios, incorrectos… Pero tan…

Tan…

 _Deliciosos._

No podía engañarse a sí misma en ese punto, esperaba que algo así se diese desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella había sido creadora de su destino, ahora lo único que quedaba era enfrentarlo, o sacarse a Bakugou de encima en ese momento con una patada en su vientre bajo. ¿Pero como podría, cuando él estaba haciendo mella en sus más profundos deseos morbosos con aquellos dedos que se encaminaban hacia donde quisiera sobre su piel? Le quitaba la fuerza, la envolvía en una energía que le hacia sentir adicta a sus caricias cada vez más, sentir las manos de Bakugou por todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo peligroso. Un suspiro desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando él la apresó entre el costado de la cama, solo y llanamente para no permitirle ningún escape. Estaba siendo dominada en todos los aspectos posibles.

Bakugou la conocía, tan pronto como la situación llegaba a un calor que rozaba la el descontrol de sus impulsos, ella escapaba como una vil cucaracha. Por lo que tenía que doblegarla, someterla bajo su cuerpo y especialmente, inundarla en deseo hasta el punto de no darle en qué pensar más que en él.

Pero en ese momento, en la mente de Asui la opción de huir era imposible. No, simplemente no podía sacárselo de encima cuando sentía tan cerca la masculinidad de su amado rozar alrededor de sus muslos de manera casi violenta al imponerse sobre ella desde su espalda. Incluso la ropa que ambos llevaban encima no era impedimento para conocer que Bakugou no solo estaba bien dotado con un poder abrumador.

El suspiro vino esta vez, de parte de él cuando ella en un intento de acomodarse sobre las faldas de la cama, estimuló por inercia su zona más sensible. Estaba enloqueciendo, por ella, por su cuerpo tan malditamente tonificado y ese rostro que solo le generaba morder hasta hacerlo sangrar, por la intención de probar más allá del límite.

Para ambos, desde hace mucho tiempo las caricias comenzaron a encaminarse hacia lugares inexplorados durante sus encuentros silenciosos, incluso sin preparación previa, solo deseaban pasar su momento de intimidad explorando el cuerpo contrario de una manera casi obsesiva, sin llegar a un acto peligroso, solo conocer donde se sentía de alguna manera, diferente. En su estómago, en la espalda de él, incluso en las caderas de ella. Era una situación que poco a poco sentían que se saldría de control. Asui sabía que eso no los llevaría a nada bueno, pero ambos, como adictos en búsqueda de una droga que no podían evitar consumir, habían llegado a un punto de no retorno esa misma noche cuando Bakugou no se detuvo, como siempre había hecho.

A ella se le hacía cada día mucho más difícil resistirse a sus manos, duras, ásperas y agradables al tacto sobre su piel. Hasta el punto que no podía permitirse estar al menos un par de metros separada de aquel chico con tal de mantener, algo, el poco pudor público que le quedaba alrededor de sus amigos, o podría caer fácilmente adicta ya a sus caricias tan dulces y agresivas al mismo tiempo. Muchos se sintieron extrañados por la conducta aislada de parte de ella con respecto al Bakusquad. Bakugou por su parte, disfrutaba en silencio lo que le hacia sentir al cuerpo de la chica que poco a poco se apropiaba como un rey en su dominio.

Daba gracias a los dioses el encontrarse de espaldas de Bakugou en ese momento, o no podía soportar la idea de tenerlo mirándole directamente mientras masajeaba el contorno de sus senos de tal manera que rozaba el morbo de Mineta. No había una sola pizca de delicadeza en su toque, era tosco, brusco y algo ansioso. Pero la electricidad que recorría cada porción de su propia piel lo valía totalmente, junto con la respiración errática que hacía vibrar su cuerpo masculino, lo sentía, cerca de su oído como un cálido aliento cosquilleaba en su nuca. Parte de ella se sentía frustrada al no corresponder el placer de su amado, pero Bakugou no le permitía más, no podía moverse, incluso sus piernas estaban extrañamente enlazadas entre las de él, tenía total dominio sobre su cuerpo y sus movimientos.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado la obsesión de aquel hombre?

Lentamente, comenzó a descender sus manos hacia la porción de piel que su suéter holgado dejaba a la vista, mordiendo y suspirando con ansia contenida sobre su cuello. La estaba mareando, calcinando poco a poco mientras sus dedos recorrían con descaro por debajo de su ropa mientras una de sus manos se mantenía disfrutando la piel de su seno. Jamás había estado tan expuesta frente a un hombre que odiaba la mayor parte del día. Pero Bakugou se sentía en todos lados posibles, no podía sacarlo, aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

— Kacchan, sé más suave… — No reconocía su propia voz. Se sentía embriagada a su propio placer. Él por su parte solo entonó levemente su voz en modo de respuesta. Aprovechando el momento en que una de sus manos se deslizo fuera de ropa, la presionó sobre su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba en un dulce movimiento que le hizo gimotear por lo bajo. Hizo el esfuerzo para darse vuelta y pedirle, de alguna manera, que fuese más lento, que sus acciones eran demasiado… Mas Bakugou le besó con tal lentitud y pausa que por un momento pensó, era una persona distinta. — No quiero…

— Cierra la boca y déjame.

Dijo con voz queda, profunda, veía la confusión en sus ojos, la inseguridad al pensar que llegarían hasta el límite de lo permitido, por lo que intentó tranquilizarla con suaves caricias alrededor de sus brazos mientras sus labios seguían su camino desde su cuello hacia su boca, entregándole de alguna manera que eso no sucedería, que confiase en él, Asui se volteó nuevamente, un poco más relajada que segundos atrás. Bakugou dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su espalda nuevamente mientras unos fuertes vaivenes desde las caderas de su amante comenzaron a moverse debajo de él, estaba tan desesperada como lo podría estar él, y le satisfacía la propia idea. Incrementando el placer del propio momento, la cercanía de sus cuerpos ya se sentía necesario. Asui por su parte sentía su feminidad en llamas al sentir tan cerca, la erección de Bakugou presionando sobre ella.

Los dientes de Bakugou se sintieron sobre la carne de su hombro derecho, como si el deleite que sentían a través de sus cuerpos no fuese suficiente para él. Asui sentía un agradable dolor que se iba mimetizando con las embestidas que su virilidad le entregaba, jadeaba, tan fuertemente que el aire se le hacía poco. Quería seguir. Detenerse. Permitir que le desvistiese con toda la agresividad que desease y a su vez que se fuese de su habitación. Era todo tan extraño e intenso que no conseguía mermar con ningún pensamiento que se le viniese a la mente.

Bakugou incremento la fuerza de su cuerpo. Los suspiros ya se escuchaban desde ambas partes, intentando ser silenciosos para no ser alertados por casualidad por la chica que la rana compartía el piso. Si pudiesen pensar con claridad, jurarían que Yaoyorozu ya los habría escuchado gemir con fuerza. Los movimientos se habían vuelto erráticos, fuertes, duros, el calor en ambos los estaba consumiendo hasta la ultima célula de sus cuerpos. Si tan solo no llevasen esas malditas ropas encima…

Pero ya incluso con esa idea en mente que calaba en la cabeza de ambos desde hace mucho, era imposible detenerse, sentían a cúspide de sus emociones culminar en cualquier momento, mientras más rápido, lento, fuerte y suave rozaban ambos cuerpos, sentían que pronto perderían la cordura. No se sentían ellos, y a su vez jamás habían estado tan conectados con sus deseos en toda su vida, todo era un desbalance total en su cabeza, en sus pieles... En la maldita ropa que los limitaba a disfrutar aquel momento.

Cuando Asui sintió la mano de Bakugou, pasar desde su seno derecho hacia su ropa interior, gritó.

Escuchó gruñir a Bakugou cuando su cuerpo, consumado por el fuego de su interior comenzó a tensarse para venirse de una manera vergonzosa, la mano de Bakugou seguía en su entrepierna, pero en esos segundos en el cual ya su cabeza quedó totalmente en blanco, deseo por un momento que se volviese dueña de aquel lugar por la eternidad. Trataba de controlar su respiración mientras se volvía consciente que Bakugou también había vibrado de la manera más exquisita encima de su propio cuerpo. La humedad entre su falda se sintió más real que antes.

Ambos estaban en un momento de comprensión sobre lo sucedido, de sentir nuevamente sus corazones golpear con rapidez y ansia, de sus pieles sintiéndose sucias, pegajosas y cansadas.

De lo tan cerca que habían estado de descubrir que era realmente el sexo.

Él se alejó de su cuerpo cuando ya los segundos sobre ella se hicieron presente en su realidad, Asui no se movió. Tampoco cuando había quitado su mano. Simplemente parecía que todo se había vuelto en un ínfimo silencio.

Luego de unos segundos, ella le abrazó. Golpeando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Con tanta rapidez que Bakugou no fue capaz de verle la cara, ni su expresión. Aunque tampoco podría hacerlo en ese momento, estaba extrañamente avergonzado y pudoroso por sus acciones. Se había comportado como un animal en celo.

Cuando Asui no pareció responder luego de un buen tiempo, Bakugou la movió.

— Oye…

— No. — Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, ella simplemente no le dejó hablar. ¿Qué debería hacer en momentos como esos? —

— Tengo que irme. He pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

— Solo un poco más… — Susurró, abrazándole con mayor fuerza. El corazón de Bakugou se desbocó levemente. Parecía frágil, vulnerable ante todo. — No quiero que te vayas aún.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora quedaste tonta por mí? — Trató de decir ante la incomodidad de su declaración. Asui no se inmutó sobre sus palabras. Por lo que tragó duro. —

— Creo que desde hace mucho sucedió eso, Katsuki-chan.

Bakugou no dijo nada. Se apoyó sobre las faldas de la cama mientras permitía que la chica se sintiese tranquila sobre su propio cuerpo. No sabía que hacer en esos momentos, pero si podía verla, tan delicada con él, entonces no podía hacer menos.

Era su amante al fin y al cabo. El único que podía ver esas facetas en la chica más extraña y inexpresiva del salón.

Solo él tenía ese derecho.


End file.
